Mi historia sin ti
by Weirdrock
Summary: Shizuru es una mujer casada que no recuerda mucho de su pasado, hasta que una vieja conocida de su padre aparece en sus vidas y se descubre ante una catarsis emocional que no sabe si está dispuesta a afrontar.
1. La intrusa

**NOTA: Ocuparé dos tiempos narrativos, primera persona para "el presente" y tercera persona para el pasado.**

 **Esta historia participa en el Gran Torneo Fanfiction.**

 **Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **Mi historia sin ti**

 **– 1 –**

 **La intrusa**

 **…**

Siempre que alguien me pregunta sobre mi infancia, de manera inmediata pienso en la muerte. No por una experiencia propia, sino una imagen soslayada, abrumada por la premura de los que crecen con ciertas responsabilidades, en donde el tiempo no alcanza para lamentarse. Suena triste, ¿no? Pues en este caso no.

Todo aquello se inició como una especie de efecto dominó, primero murió una prima lejana, después una tía no tan lejana, en seguida un hermano de mi madre y dicen que la tristeza acabó con mi abuela. Ese fue un punto clave en nuestras vidas, pues la herencia había pasado completa, recalco, _completita_ a las manos de mi madre. Creo que está de más decir que con ello ganamos el descontento de los demás integrantes de la familia.

Ese fue el cimiento de nuestras vidas. La herencia no sólo era dinero, sino un terreno grandísimo en el que empezamos a construir y, según mi padre, yo aún ni podía caminar con soltura cuando tuvimos nuestro primer edificio levantado. Sin embargo, nadie supo explicarme cómo fue que mi madre murió a los pocos meses de aquello, y con ella, mi concepción emocional sobre lo mucho que pesa en el alma y en el cuerpo una pérdida.

El bote salvavidas de mi padre no fui yo, no totalmente. Con el enorme terreno que poseíamos y el dinero que aún quedaba de la herencia –que pasó directamente a mi padre–, construimos más habitaciones, pequeñas casas separadas unas de otras y lo ambientamos para que fuera una especie de vivienda en la cual pudiéramos recibir a madres solteras.

En eso se resumía mi vida pasada, incluso la actual, mi padre y yo viviendo en compañía de muchas otras mujeres con sus respectivos hijos. Puede sonar desagradable, pero en realidad es extrañamente acogedor. Mi padre tiene un don especial para escoger a sus inquilinos, los cuales han sido fieles por años.

Y bueno, la diferencia entre el antes y el ahora radica en que estoy casada.

Quizá esa sea una de las razones por las que me detengo más tiempo frente al espejo y contemplo mi figura comparándola con lo que antes solía ser. Quizá esa sea la razón por la cual, una vez que me levanto, voy automáticamente a para preparar el desayuno, a limpiar lo que esté sucio y a ordenar a lo que esté fuera de su lugar.

Y habiendo perdido la esperanza de una sorpresa, aquella mañana mi padre me recibió en la cocina, siendo que él siempre despierta después. Pero mi verdadero desconcierto no fue su saludo apresurado y el beso casi imperceptible en mi mejilla, sino la lista de cosas que debía traer del súper la cual posó en mis manos. La leí despacio, todo estaba en orden menos un solo ingrediente. Digo, en términos de salud, era ridículo.

– ¿Para qué necesitamos tanta mayonesa? –Cuestioné, aún sin quitar mis ojos de aquel ingrediente escrito en la hoja–. Es más, ni siquiera comemos mayonesa.

– Soy un cabeza dura –se llevó una mano a la frente–. Se me olvidó decirte que vamos a tener visitas.

– ¿Visitas? –esta vez sí encaré a mi padre.

Las arrugas en sus mejillas se formaron al sonreír y luego sus tupidas cejas se fruncieron cuando soltó una risa débil y dificultosa. Me encantaba esa imagen, su cabello castaño canoso alborotándose y aquella mirada triste iluminada por una breve alegría.

– Es una vieja inquilina, seguramente no la recuerdas, estabas muy pequeña –lo vi limpiarse una lágrima que amenazaba con escaparse.

Esa era una especie de respuesta genérica de mi padre, no sabía si lo hacía para evitar ciertos temas o porque de verdad mi memoria estuviera difuminada. Poco importaba, asentí y estaba a punto de salir hasta que recordé que no había quien me llevara y me ayudara con el mandado. No es que realmente lo necesitara, podría tomar un taxi, pero teníamos un carro. Un automóvil que no sabía manejar.

– Cierto –volvió a golpearse suavemente la frente con la palma de su mano–, tu esposo no está.

– Viaje de negocios –reafirmé.

– Déjame acomodar esto rápido y nos vamos.

Mientras mi padre preparaba lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en la cocina, yo me dediqué a limpiar un poco la sala, hasta que lo vi salir limpio y atractivo. Era una escena curiosa la que representábamos cuando salíamos los dos, algunas mujeres que vivían ahí solían saludar a mi padre con un tono más que amistoso, pero mi padre siempre fue corto de entendederas en ese sentido. Y me alegraba de ello.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, al abrirla me topé directamente con una persona a la que no conocía y a la que sin dudarlo mi padre abrazó. Observé extrañada aquel encuentro, casi fraternal, de mi progenitor abrazando a una chica que no era yo. Y ella sonriente, correspondía a mi padre pero no con la misma emoción, sino con una timidez que aumentó en el instante en que sus ojos dieron con los míos.

Esmeraldas. De ese color eran sus ojos.

– Natsuki –mi padre la soltó y la tomó por los hombros para darle un vistazo a su rostro– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

– Años, Fujino-san –rió nerviosamente.

– Ya te dije que sólo me digas Kazuya.

La miré detenidamente, tenía una expresión tranquila pero severa, su cabello azulado hacía un contraste armonioso con su pálida tez, las cejas delineadas pero certeras, en conjunto con sus largas pestañas, funcionaban de barrera para lo que sus ojos esmeraldas intentaran transmitir. Sus ropas no eran elegantes, ni femeninas, la razón era la gran mochila que llevaba en sus espaldas. Me sonrió con las cejas unidas en señal de confusión y sentí mis dientes apretarse ante la dificultad de corresponder dicho gesto.

– Ah –volvió a las andadas mi padre–, seguro no te acuerdas, pero ella es-

– Shizuru –lo interrumpió.

– ¡La recuerdas! –la emoción de mi padre hizo que el momento de tensión pasara.

– Claro –volvió a sonreír con más soltura–. Me sigue viendo con la misma expresión de antes.

Mi padre y ella se rieron de un chiste que sólo entre ellos compartían y me di cuenta que realmente mi memoria estaba desvanecida en escenarios y rostros de personas que no conocía pero de los cuales tenía recuerdos confusos, quizá mezclados unos con otros en una extraña sopa amorfa. Lo intenté, mientras ellos caminaban aparte, unos pasos adelante, de regresó a nuestro hogar, intenté hacer remembranza de alguna imagen de ella, pero ninguna abordó mi mente.

Los vi hablar amenamente, contarse historias de vida y situaciones banales. Observé la alegría desbordante de mi padre, una que no demostró ni el día en que me casé. Me quedé de pie en la puerta, a la espera de que mi progenitor recordara que teníamos cosas que comprar, que recordara que estaba yo ahí antes de que esa chica llegara. Y como si el mensaje le hubiera atravesado la mente, regresó a la sala donde Natsuki se encontraba sentada a poca distancia de donde yo me encontraba.

– Natsuki, ¿sabes manejar? –preguntó mi padre.

– Sí.

– ¿Podrías acompañar a mi hija a comprar unas cosas? –Se llevó una mano al cuello y lo sobó nerviosamente–. He estado tan ocupado, que no me ha dado tiempo de prepararme como es debido para tu llegada.

– Se preocupa demasiado –la vi levantarse y darle unas palmaditas en el brazo a mi padre, después sus ojos se posaron en mí–. Pero si ella está bien con ello, no tengo problema.

Yo me encogí de hombros y salí del lugar, pude ver a algunas vecinas curiosas que en cuanto me vieron salir, se metieron a sus respectivas casas. Escuché a mi padre comentarle a Natsuki que el carro era manual –cosa de orgullo masculino, según mi esposo–, una débil disculpa por mi comportamiento, el asentimiento de ella y el tintineo de las llaves.

Ella salió y ahí estaba frente a mí, presumiéndome las llaves con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no le creí capaz de realizar. Presionó un botón para ver dónde se hallaba el carro y se encaminó a él. Yo me quedé viendo por un momento el sendero, el gran patio, las nuevas casas que habíamos construido, los niños que corrían de un lugar a otro. Mi hogar parecía un pueblo privado donde no cualquiera podía entrar.

Cuando giré el rostro la vi de pie a un lado de la puerta del copiloto, esperándome. Me acerqué a ella y me adentré al vehículo, en seguida ella hizo lo mismo y nos dirigimos al exterior. Mientras nos acercábamos a la salida, mi cuerpo estaba expectante del momento en que ella se detuviera para levantarme y poder abrir el portón; pero ella se levantó primero e hizo lo que a mí me correspondía. Afuera, volvió para cerrarlo.

Me quedé sentada, aún sin el cinturón puesto, procesando toda aquella energía acumulada en mi cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso para que mi marido no bajara del auto. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse me espabiló. Ella estaba de regreso, sentándose ahí donde solía ver al hombre con el que me casé. Y una vez dentro, con la mano en la palanca, volteó a verme.

– No sé dónde está el súper, así que serás mi guía –no giró el rostro hasta verme asentir y volvió a sonreír.

 _¿Qué tenía esta mujer con las sonrisas?_

Puso la radio a bajo volumen antes de comenzar a manejar. Nos pusimos los cinturones y arrancó.

– Por ahora ve todo derecho –le dije, dirigiéndole las primeras palabras desde que había llegado.

– Dime, Shizuru, ¿aún tienes la cicatriz en la rodilla?

– Ara, ara… ¿cómo sabes que tengo una cicatriz en la rodilla? –Le inquirí, mirándola con una ceja alzada, aunque ella estuviera atenta a la carretera–. En la siguiente calle da vuelta a la izquierda.

– Vale –sus dedos jugaban con el volante a seguir el ritmo de la canción, no vi ningún anillo adornando sus dedos–. ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?

– Lo siento –mentí.

– No pasa nada –se encogió de hombros–. En parte lo agradezco.

Después de eso, no volvió a preguntarme nada, y yo no dije otra cosa que no fueran las indicaciones para llegar al súper.

…

...

Ella recordaba aquellos días con una palabra: lentos. Veía a su padre ir de un lado a otro, apresurado, mientras que el lugar que era su casa se llenaba de gente que no conocía pero que parecía querer a su padre de una manera peculiar. Y ella, apenas acostumbrada a la ausencia de su madre, no soportaba ver que todas esas mujeres le robaban la atención de su padre. Por lo que decidía mantenerse alejada de esas otras viviendas y de las personas que en ellas habitaban.

Sus tardes se escurrían de manera aburrida, lo que más le divertía era ir a la escuela y eso era mucho decir para la mentalidad de una niña de 6 años. Regresar a su casa significaba estar encerrada en su habitación, haciendo los deberes, pensando en posibles actividades con la única amiga que tenía en la primaria y buscando en qué ocuparse.

Solía ayudarle a su padre limpiando algunas cosas dentro de la casa, mientras que él desaparecía por horas en el interior de las otras viviendas. Era un hombre con muchas familias, eso le decían algunos niños que se burlaban de ella. Pero después de eso, le quedaba tanto tiempo libre de sobra que le abrumaba pensar en qué ocuparse. De esa manera descubrió que en la parte trasera de su casa, había más terreno con muchos árboles. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba cercado, limitando el territorio de los Fujino con el de aquella _otra_ gente.

Su nuevo pasatiempo era perderse en el patio atiborrado de árboles y adentrarse en un mundo de fantasía donde se viera cual princesa reconociendo sus terrenos o quizá un lugar en el que necesitara cazar para sobrevivir.

Así todos los días, después de terminar los deberes escolares, salía a jugar en aquel lugar que únicamente era suyo porque los otros niños no podían acercarse, obra de la cerca y el temor. Y corría por los alrededores, escondiéndose de su padre, escabulléndose de miradas curiosas, fingiéndose reina de todo aquello, a la espera de que un príncipe azul se atreviera a buscarla.

Y tuvo a su personaje azul, y digo personaje porque podía ser de todo menos un príncipe.

Fue un trágico día para ella, aquella vez que salió y recorriendo su parque privado pudo escuchar ruidos que no eran sus pisadas. Pensó en un animal, luego en una extraña creatura, y el miedo empezaba a obrar en su mente. Y después sintió coraje, porque alguien se había atrevido a perpetuar sus tierras y, con una inusitada valentía, fue directo a encontrarse con el intruso.

Anduvo con sus sentidos a todo lo que daba, escuchando incluso el ulular de la briza sobre los árboles, sintiendo el suelo y todo lo que vivía en él, hasta dar claramente con ello. Corrió. Y fue tan literal su encuentro directo, que terminó en el suelo ante el impacto.

Cuando levantó el rostro la vio, era una niña que nunca en su vida había visto, parecía curiosa ante el lugar y nada temerosa de su sinuosidad. Estaba por hacer un trato de paz ante tanta valentía, hasta que la vio reír ante su derrota. Ella en el suelo, mientras la intrusa reía a todo pulmón por encontrarla en el suelo.

Nunca antes había sido víctima de la humillación, por lo que varios sentimientos se mezclaron en su pecho y no encontraron más escapatoria que la del llanto. Estaba por arreciar sus sollozos ante la idea de que la otra niña se siguiera burlando, pero lo que sintió fueron unas pequeñas manos en su cabeza que parecían acariciarle el cabello.

– No llores, que te crecerán flores en los ojos.

La pequeña castaña se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, volvió la vista al cielo y la vio. Una niña de cabello azul con dos coletas ridículas a cada lado de su cabeza, una playera con estampado y un short que dejaba al descubierto sus delgadas piernas. Quería reírse de ella, aunque no era correcto, pero lo que acababa de decir no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido. Sonrió a sabiendas de que al menos, era más inteligente.

– Es imposible que me salgan flores de los ojos –se levantó, se limpió el vestido y la miró furiosa.

– Mamá dice que eso le pasa a las niñas bonitas cuando lloran.

– ¡Pues ten por seguro que nunca te pasará! –le enseñó la lengua y salió corriendo.

Creyéndose victoriosa de aquella contienda, regresó a su casa para encontrarse en la sala con una mujer de cabello idéntico al de la niña que había dejado atrás. La mujer le miró enternecida y le sonrió. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y corrió para encerrarse en su cuarto, poniéndole pasador a la puerta ante la paranoia de que su padre fuera a regañarla por ser grosera con sus inquilinas y se metió debajo de las cobijas de su cama para hacer berrinche.

Nunca uno de los _otros_ había osado pasar al área boscosa y mucho menos se había atrevido a reírse de ella.

Pasaron los segundos, quizá minutos, horas, o posiblemente días. Hasta que escuchó que tocaban suavemente la puerta, había olvidado que su padre tenía llave de todas las habitaciones, incluidas las de las otras casas. Escuchó sus característicos pasos y sintió el peso de su cuerpo siendo soportado por su cama. Ella se encogió aún más, intentando desaparecer mágicamente.

– Me han dicho que te has caído.

La traición en su máxima expresión, era claro que no podía confiar en esa niña ridícula y tonta.

– Quiero ver si no te lastimaste.

Resignada salió de su escondite, sólo para ganarse un beso en la frente y un abrazo. Ambos se levantaron, él le quitó los restos de césped que tenía en la ropa y el cabello. De la mano salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con ambas peliazules en la sala, sentadas. Siempre hacía eso, presentarla con cada uno de los inquilinos.

– Ella es mi pequeña Shizuru –dijo.

Y ella sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de orgullo. Sonrió y fue a saludar como era debido a la mayor, sin siquiera dirigirle la vista a la otra niña que se había reído de ella y no conforme, había hecho pública su caída.

– Ellas son Saeko y Natsuki –continuó su padre–. Estarán viviendo aquí con nosotros por un corto tiempo.

Shizuru miró a su padre, un tanto confundida. Hacía poco que habían rechazado a otra mujer porque tenían lleno el lugar.

– Lamento que sólo tengamos una habitación disponible aquí, en cuanto se desocupe alguna de las otras viviendas con gusto será para ustedes –y lo vio dirigiéndose a la otra niña para sonreírle y hacerle una caricia inocente.

Y la pequeña peliazul sonreía divertida, no sólo por encontrarse con su madre, o porque ella le hubiera prometido que ese lugar sería el último en el que se refugiarían, sino por la idea de por fin ir a la escuela y poder hacer amistades, empezando con aquella niña que la miraba molesta.

…

…

La miré, la observé sin descanso al comer, la escruté mientras ella hablaba con mi padre y dejé de escuchar lo que él decía por estar atenta a todo lo que ella comentaba, a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Y Natsuki no se inmutaba ni se incomodaba ante mi insistente mirada. Tenía unas maneras extrañas, quizá un poco hoscas, pero hablaba con soltura de cosas ambiguas, acaso intrascendentes, sobre todo historias divertidas de todo lo que fue testigo en sus múltiples trabajos.

" _Es lo que pasa cuando creces con un hombre que hace de todo, aprendes a hacer de todo"_

Ella había dicho y me sentí indignada porque mi padre era un hacedor de todo y yo bien poco que sabía hacer. Y como si el coraje hubiera estado ahí desde hacía años y hubiera resurgido, el ceño fruncido no desapareció de mi rostro ni en la apacible cena que compartimos.

Y por ello el balde de agua fría cayó directo en mis hombros.

– Shizuru, la habitación de invitados está atiborrada de cosas de tu esposo –declaró mi padre, exponiéndome ante una desconocida–. Sería más fácil volver a armar la litera y que Natsuki durmiera en la habitación contigo.

 _¡De ninguna manera!_

Eso hubiera querido gritar. Y para conseguirlo me hubiera quitado años de encima y hubiera hecho berrinche en el suelo. Sin embargo, era una mujer casada.

Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente. Debajo de la mesa mis manos jugaban a encontrarse, y cuando lo hicieron busqué instintivamente el anillo que adornaba mi dedo anular izquierdo. Recuperé el campo de visión y di con la mirada esmeralda de ella. Había un algo en sus ojos, ese toque de desolación, probable perdición, que causa morbo y que te impide apartar la vista. Y accedí.

– Está bien.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **Sí, sí… me encantan las historias con trasfondo familiar, lo siento. Y también las historias lentas :c**

 **Bueno, si ocupe tercera persona para la narración del pasado es porque Shizuru no recuerda gran parte de su infancia. Después entenderán por qué, así como el "cambio" de su actitud a una un tanto** _ **sumisa**_ **. De igual manera, entenderán porque el coraje de ella.**

 **No importa si pierdo en esta ronda, prometo continuar la historia :3 pero si dejan review pues tendrán la actualización más rápido :v Jajajajaja**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y a todo aquel que me brinde su apoyo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. La envidia del codicioso

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– 2 –**

 **La envidia del codicioso**

 **…**

Abrí los ojos para dar con la base de la cama que estaba sobre la mía. Me sentía descansada, como si realmente ya hubiera estado despierta, hasta que aquel extraño calor invadió mi cuerpo y me hizo ser consciente de que seguía debajo de las cobijas. Recuerdo que cuando iba a la preparatoria solía despertarme de golpe y lo primero que veía era el techo. No eran pesadillas, ni mal sueño o insomnio, sólo una repentina energía mental que me aturdía el cuerpo.

No recuerdo exactamente por qué teníamos una litera, lo curioso era que el colchón de abajo era matrimonial y el de arriba individual. Sin embargo, sí que recuerdo por qué la habíamos desmontado. Mi marido siempre despertaba para darse un golpe en la base de la otra cama. Se justificaba como despistado, pero yo sabía que era, hasta cierto punto, torpe con la modorra encima.

Tampoco recuerdo cómo fue que me quedé dormida, lo último que viene a mi mente es a mi padre y a Natsuki hablando amenamente mientras volvían a montar la litera. Y después a ellos dos en la sala disfrutando de unas copas. Era raro ver a mi padre tomar, más aún con una chica que probablemente tenía mi edad.

Me levanté para descubrirme sola en la habitación, la cama de arriba estaba intacta, como si ella nunca hubiera llegado a dormir; sin embargo, sus cosas estaban arrumbadas en una esquina. Me vestí y fui directamente a la cocina, donde encontré a mi padre tarareando alguna canción, dándome la espalda, moviendo las caderas sutilmente. Al girar su cuerpo, me vio y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

– Shizuru, cariño –se acercó a mí y me depositó un beso en la mejilla–. Estuvimos esperándote para desayunar, pero tardaste demasiado.

– ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté extrañada, buscando a consciencia a la peliazul.

– Falta poco para que sea medio día –se acercó a la cocina para calentar de nuevo el desayuno.

– ¡¿Medio día?! –me senté, dispuesta a almorzar.

– Sí –lo escuché reír–. Desayunamos hace unas horas, Natsuki tiene un apetito voraz.

– ¿Se fue? –me acercó un plato a la mesa.

– No –se sentó enfrente de mí–. Sobre eso, se quedará unos días, me ayudará con algunas cosas.

– ¿Ah, sí? –di el primer bocado al simple plato que consistía en huevos revueltos con más ingredientes. Mis papilas gustativas experimentaron una sensación en demasía agradable–. Esto está delicioso.

– ¿Verdad? –su sonrisa me decía que se sentía pleno–. No sé qué tantas cosas le puso Natsuki, pero le quedó bien.

Miré el plato, luego la comida y después mis palillos. Seguí comiendo.

– Seguramente hará feliz a su esposo –comenté en voz baja–, cuando se case.

Y de nuevo estaba esa risa de mi padre, una de aquellas que, por ser sincera, parece que cuesta sacar. Últimamente todos mis desaciertos le causaban gracia.

– No, Shiz, ella no es así.

– ¿Así cómo?

Estaba a casi nada de contestarme, sentía que sería un dato importante, algo que me dijera una certeza y no toda la ambigüedad que se acumulaba alrededor de su nombre; pero lo que hizo fue levantarse. El ruido de otras pisadas me hizo girar para verla en el umbral de la puerta exprimiéndose el borde de su playera. Parecía que la lluvia le hubiera agarrado a medias, mojándole únicamente el torso.

Mi padre se acercó a ella y pude escuchar su conversación, mientras seguía sola en el comedor degustando mi desayuno.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Una de las mujeres –una pausa, que supuse utilizó para recordar algún dato–, Midori, me dijo que el agua de su regadera estaba saliendo sucia. Quitamos el cabezal y vimos que estaba lleno de tierra y que parte de la tubería estaba oxidada– empezó a reírse, mi padre pareció contagiarse–. Fue un error mío no cortar el flujo del agua antes de revisar.

– ¡Diantres!

– Ya sé, ya sé –un suspiró, otro bocado aturdiéndome las papilas y los sentidos–. Ahora debo ir a cambiarme.

– ¿Has terminado las revisiones?

– Sí –¿Qué revisiones? ¿A qué se referían?–. Algunas casas están en perfectas condiciones, supongo que son las que recientemente construiste –y ella le hablaba de _tú_ a mi padre–. Las otras tienen pequeñas fallas, cosa de plomería y unas pocas de electricidad. Tengo una lista de accesorios que debo comprar.

– ¿Youko te habló de su carro?

– También. Sé qué debo reparar –ahora mi plato estaba vacío y apresuré el vaso con jugo de naranja a mis labios–. Y sobre eso… –me levanté para dejar los trastes sucios en el lavabo, la voz de Natsuki bajó hasta ser casi un susurro perfectamente audible a mis siempre buenos oídos–, necesito el carro, ¿puedo?

– ¡Claro! –Volteé justo en el momento en que mi padre regresaba con las llaves y se las ponía en sus manos–. Ni preguntar necesitas, pero primero ve a cambiarte que te puedes resfriar.

– En seguida –ella se adentró a la casa y, al verme, su tranquilo semblante se quebró. Me observó, luego bajó la mirada, después volvió sus ojos a los míos y me sonrió nerviosa–. Buenas.

– Hola, Nat-su-ki –le sonreí sutilmente.

Claro, había que agradecerle por el desayuno más deliciosamente simple que hubiera probado. Y, según mi esposo, una sonrisa mía es el mejor regalo que cualquiera pueda recibir.

La vi tensarse y salir apresurada a la habitación. La seguí con la mirada, viéndola recorrer el pasillo, hasta cerrar la puerta de la recámara con fuerza. Sentí placer ante ese desplante, quizá un poco de malicia por haberlo provocado. Me acerqué a mi padre y le miré con reproche.

– Le estás dando el auto como si fuera tuyo.

– Aún viven conmigo, Shizuru. No puedes reprocharme lo que decida hacer o no en mi casa –una sonrisa victoriosa asomó de su rostro ante mi silencio.

Sí, siempre que se trataba de recordarme lo inútil que era mi esposo en casa, ahí estaba mi padre. No podía contradecirlo, yo sabía que él no era de esa clase de hombres de los que en sus días libres se ponen a revisar los desperfectos del hogar. Él se quedaba en cama a ver la televisión, en calzoncillos y con los calcetines aún puestos. No era una imagen muy erótica que digamos, pero era cariñoso y me procuraba.

Vimos salir a Natsuki con una nueva playera, era holgada y sin detalles, salvo el cuello en uve. Me dedicó una mirada significativa, después pasó de largo para ir directamente con mi padre y decirle que se retiraba. Él asintió y desapareció en la cocina.

Y de nueva cuenta me encontraba sola con el tiempo que había dormido de más como una especie de lastre que me impedía buscar en qué ocuparme. Así que decidí ir a mi habitación a acomodar la cama y quizá leer un poco antes de darme una ducha. Era una especie de ritual que realizaba todas las mañanas. Mi esposo se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana y, mientras él se vestía y se preparaba para salir a trabajar, yo me dedicaba a hacerle el desayuno y guardarle en un recipiente su respectivo almuerzo. Mi incapacidad para conciliar el sueño me obligaba a ocuparme en algo hasta que mi padre se despertara y así poder desayunar con él. Siempre me ha gustado la lectura, por lo que ese tiempo sobrante lo utilizaba para leer.

Sin embargo, esta vez, entrar a mi cuarto significó algo totalmente diferente. Era tarde y había una litera, una mochila enorme y un aroma que se instalaba espeso, denso, y se pegaba a mi cuerpo cual sustancia viscosa. Sentarme en la cama era incómodo y ni loca me subiría a la de arriba únicamente para leer. Acomodarme en el borde que sobraba de mi cama ante la otra fue la solución que encontré.

Tomé _El diario de un seductor_ de Søren Kierkegaard, era un libro que hacía poco había comenzado a leer y me había servido para entender la vida estética, casi hedonista, de mi primer novio, Reito. Leí un párrafo, lo volví a leer y lo releí. No lo retenía. Nunca me había costado poder concentrarme en aquella actividad. Cerré el libro al igual que mis ojos, respiré profundo y ahí estaba la razón, ese maldito olor.

Dejé mi libro en la cama, abrí los ojos y me paré con renovada energía. Fui a la ventana que daba directamente al patio trasero de mi casa y la abrí con la intención de ventilar mi cuarto. Vi la playera de Natsuki colgada en el tendedero, ondeándose a voluntad del viento, jugando con él y conmigo, con mi mente. Una tenue melodía me llegó a los oídos, viajaba por los pasillos desde la sala. Me asomé por la puerta para observar a mi padre a lo lejos, cantando y bailando una canción de _The Beatles_ en compañía de una escoba.

Regresé al interior de mi habitación y vi la mochila que me saludaba tímida en un rincón. Me acerqué a ella y vi en el deslizador de uno de los cierres un llavero con una figura plateada de un lobo con un pequeño zafiro sirviendo de ojo. Justo ahí había un pequeño espacio abierto, donde podía verse una especie de hoja, quizá un documento.

Volteé a la puerta, nadie a la vista, podía aún escuchar la voz de mi padre venir desde la cocina. Natsuki se tardaría en regresar, ¿no? Compraría cosas para arreglar un auto, tuberías y alguna que otra cosa relacionada con el cableado. _Debía_ tardar. No. _Tenía_ que demorar. Eso significaba que podía echar un vistazo y así jugar demasiado bien mi papel de mujer casada, aburrida con la vida y dispuesta a cualquier nueva aventura que fuera una caricia a sus fútiles emociones.

Rodeé la mochila, la miré desde distintos ángulos. Era voluminosa y amorfa. ¿Qué tantas cosas podría llevar? ¿Acaso pura ropa? ¿Calzado? ¿Herramientas? Volví a ver el lobo plateado, me agaché suavemente y con un dedo abrí un poco más el cierre, muy sutilmente, hasta ver que el papel se trataba de una foto.

– Sigues siendo demasiado curiosa, Shizuru –volteé de inmediato ante aquella voz.

La vi de pie, recargada en una de las jambas, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

– Había una araña en tu mochila –dije lo primero que se me ocurrió–. Y la maté.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Alzó una ceja– Gracias, qué valiente… ¿Puedo ver el cuerpo?

– No… –desvié la mirada, me levanté y me acomodé el vestido.

– ¿Quieres saber lo que hay en mi mochila? –dio unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección.

– No –intenté salir, pero ella se me puso enfrente.

– Yo sé que sí –me tomó por los hombros y me sentó en la cama. La vi acercarse a su mochila y abrir la pequeña bolsa en la que vi la foto– Te enseñaré a mi bebé.

– ¿Tienes hijos?

– Bueno… –se rió nerviosamente–, casi.

Estaba sentada y la vi acercarse a mí. Se puso de cuclillas y posó sus brazos en mis piernas mientras me extendía la foto. La tomé y vi en ella la imagen de un husky siberiano, era un perro hermoso y parecía que sonreía. Tal y como ella lo hacía ante mí, con su cabeza entre sus brazos, en mi regazo.

– También llevo ropa y botas para trabajar ahí –señaló la mochila y se puso de pie–. Y un arma.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Es broma –soltó una risa estruendosa que, estoy segura, mi padre alcanzó a escuchar.

Le regresé la foto y ella volvió a guardarla en la mochila. Con una sonrisa se despidió de mí y volvió al exterior. El volumen de la música disminuyó y los escuché hablar. Natsuki estaría ausente toda la tarde para poder adelantar sus tareas y tener sus últimos días disponibles. Sentí una extraña opresión en el pecho y me sentí pequeña.

Me sentí niña.

Y sonreí.

…

…

Acostumbrarse a la presencia de Saeko y Natsuki no fue tarea fácil, no para ella que estaba habituada a rondar por su casa con total libertad, pues todo aquello era suyo. El cuarto era suyo, la cama suya, la cocina suya, la sala suya, el baño suyo, el piso suyo, el techo suyo, el padre suyo. La totalidad de ese espacio le pertenecía.

Entonces regresaba de la escuela a casa y le abrumaba ver a la niña peliazul ocupando uno de _sus_ sillones para ver _su_ televisión. O con las rodillas sobre _su_ suelo, con un cuaderno para colorear en _su_ pequeña mesa de centro. O sentada en una de _sus_ sillas del comedor hablando de cosas imposibles con _su_ padre. ¿Había algo peor? Sí, claro que lo había: pasar por el pasillo y observar, con una mirada extraviada y nostálgica, la que antiguamente era su habitación.

Lo más indignante era saber que ahora dormía con su padre, tantos meses peleando una habitación, para que llegara una desconocida y le quitara el trono que tanto trabajo le costó poseer. Había hecho que su padre desocupara una recámara y le comprara una cama que, según su progenitor, había sido una elección estratégica la litera para poder acomodar algunas de las cajas que ya no cabían en la pequeña casa sin más habitaciones que las de ellos dos. Y no sólo eso. No le bastaba a su cruel destino hacerla dormir, con toda la vergüenza, en la misma cama que su padre, sino que ahora lo hacía rodeada de cajas. Y eran tantas que temía que algún día se le fueran encima y la sepultaran sin que nadie se enterara.

Así que sí. Tenía razones de sobra para mirar mal a esa ridícula niña peliazul, que se la pasaba coloreando cosas en aquellos libros que su madre le compraba. Sí, se permitía a veces ignorarla y no corresponderle la sonrisa o no contestarle cuando ella la llamaba. Era lo justo, ¿no?

La tranquilidad le sobrevenía en la escuela, donde ella no estaba, donde sus amigas no sabían su desgracia, donde aún podía pavonearse de ser bonita, de comportarse y de ser agradable. Sin embargo, aquello no lo podía evitar para siempre. Y las vacaciones se encargaron de ello. Era cosa de levantarse y ver que ambas desayunaban lo mismo, mientras su padre y la señora Saeko platicaban de números y nombres extraños. Era cuestión de levantarse y dejar sus trastes en el lavadero, para ir a la habitación, sacar un pequeño libro e irse a la sala a leer. Después ella aparecía, con sus ridículas coletas, su molesta sonrisa, y se posaba en la mesa de centro, con su estúpido cuaderno de estúpidos dibujos para empezar a colorear estúpidamente.

Y a Shizuru le comía los nervios ver todos los errores, los fallos y los espacios en blanco que dejaba al colorear. Y le molestaba saberse atenta a _su némesis_ y no a su nutritiva lectura.

 _Era inaceptable_.

– ¿Por qué dibujas perros azules? –Masculló molesta, cerrando su libro y levantándose para quedar de frente a la peliazul y ver como la pequeña alzaba el rostro y le miraba con esos ojos esmeraldas desde abajo–. Los perros azules no existen.

– Me gusta el azul –contestó con seguridad, como si aquello fuera la regla, la norma que le librara del castigo.

– Pues no lo hagas–y a ella le enervaba la sangre ver esa seguridad plagada de inocencia–. Los perros no son azules.

– Pero me gusta el azul.

– Eso no importaba –se cruzó de brazos.

– Claro que importa, mamá me dijo que puedo dibujar lo que quiera.

– Ya –pensaba en una respuesta plausible, un argumento que derribara las palabras de un adulto, de una figura como lo es _la madre_ –. Seguramente los coloreas de azul porque se están ahogando, porque no pueden respirar y los quieres matar.

– Eso es mentira… –su voz disminuyó y se oía dubitativa.

– Eres mala.

– No…

– ¡Entonces deja de pintar los perros azules!

Y la niña amante del azul se soltó a llorar.

No era la primera vez que Shizuru la hacía llorar, ni tampoco sería la última. Y ella no lo sabía, pero todo ese llanto lo pagaría incluso más caro.

Su primera condena se presentó un trágico lunes, inicio de su segundo año en la primaria, cuando su padre con aquella dulce voz que poseía, se dirigió a ella para declararle su castigo: "Natsuki irá contigo a la primaria, aunque ella entrará a primero, pero deberás cuidarla". Sí, también él la había traicionado y lo sabía porque sonreía gustoso de ver que pagaría por el llanto que a veces le provocaba cuando estaba tranquila y empezaba a discutirle, o cuando le jalaba las coletas sin razón alguna, o cuando le decía que su peinado era feo, o que su ropa era de niño.

Por lo tanto, tuvo que llevarla dentro de la escuela tomada de la mano, porque Saeko y su padre, cuales cómplices, estaban afuera observándolas. Y una vez dentro, se soltó de ella y la miró con severidad.

– No me hables aquí, ¿entendiste? –sentenció ante la pequeña peliazul confundida.

Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos y pudo distinguir perfectamente aquella escandalosa voz, pertenecía a su amiga Haruka Suzushiro. Fue hacía ella, dejando sola a Natsuki, rodeada de un montón de niños que no conocía y sin saber exactamente a dónde ir o qué hacer. Después se enteró que fue llevada a clases por un directivo y que recibió un dulce de compensación ante su valentía de acercarse a un adulto. Y eso le molestó. Ella también recibía halagos, ella también era premiada, pero por un esfuerzo verdadero no por pedir ayuda y tener guía.

Sus primeros días en segundo año fueron así, llevar a Natsuki y soltarla una vez dentro de la escuela. Por suerte, ella ya sabía a donde debía dirigirse, pero siempre intentaba retenerla, contarle algo, platicarle sobre sus días. Pero Shizuru no necesitaba saber eso, estaba al tanto de todo, de que se desenvolvía con soltura en su salón, de que era buena en artística y en educación física, de que le costó aprender a leer, pero que las matemáticas se le hicieron sencillas. Ella sabía de sus amiguitos que se había hecho, pues los veía divertirse y hablar de cosas demasiado infantiles para ella.

En casa pasaba algo similar, se veía obligada a ayudarle a hacer sus tareas y resolver sus dudas. Empero, la promesa de que recuperaría su cuarto se le antojaba demasiado. Sólo necesitaba que aquella inquilina, una de tantas, se fuera para regresar con su esposo, así Saeko y Natsuki dejarían de cohabitar con su padre y ella. Por eso lo hacía con cautela, a consciencia, con la suficiente paciencia para no enfadarse con la peliazul.

Ese fue su primer error.

A partir de eso Natsuki empezó a decirles a sus amigos que Shizuru le ayudaba muy amablemente con los deberes y tuvo que explicar que no era que fuera a visitarla a su casa, sino que vivían juntas. Además, tuvo motivos para asegurar que empezaban a forjar una amistad. Eso le trajo alabanzas a la peliazul y un poco más de renombre; pero para ella, para la pequeña castaña, significó otro caudal de burlas con respecto a su padre, _el mil mujeres_.

Claro, ella era conocida en la escuela, por los alumnos y por los maestros, era respetada y querida; pero su padre tenía una imagen un tanto dudosa ante la gente que recela de las buenas intenciones de otro, sobre todo si con ello no se pide algo a cambio. Lo que pocos sabían era que realmente su progenitor cobraba renta a esas mujeres, aunque fuera una fruslería, pero lo hacía.

El fatídico día llegó cuando Natsuki decidió atravesar la línea imaginaria que Shizuru había dibujado entre ellas, una de la que no era consciente que existía y mucho menos que traspasarla sería el verdadero motivo de su alejamiento. No fue siquiera la intrusión en su mundo imaginario, ni el compartimiento de sus propiedades, o las agresiones sin sentido; tomarle la mano para ir a la escuela o la ayuda recibida; ni siquiera las continuas veces en que ella le rechazó una invitación a dibujar por el simple hecho de que ella no sabía hacerlo _como era debido_.

A los ojos de Natsuki, todo aquello eran pequeños tropiezos necesarios para que después, casi terminando el primer año, Shizuru le hablara con mayor soltura. Quizá para decirle que no era tan desagradable tomarle la mano, o que dejarle el cabello suelto y no volver a hacerle coletas fue la mejor decisión que _Saeko_ , como se refería a su madre, pudo haber tomado. Todo para que un día, tan simple como sus pensamientos, la castaña pudiera sonreírle y reírse de un comentario bobo suyo.

Feliz ante su día soleado, no vio que el viento había posado las nubes encima de Shizuru. Y se le habían acumulado tantas, que el trueno cayó en el suelo, dibujando una grieta que le impidió seguir avanzando en su dirección.

– ¡NO SOY TU AMIGA!

Eso le había gritado enfrente de sus dos amigos, delante de la chica rubia y escandalosa que era su amiga, la de la castaña. Lo había sentenciado para todos los presentes, enrojecida, con los ojos cristalinos y los puños cerrados ante la impotencia de no poder detener las burlas sobre si eran hermanastras. La observó salir corriendo al sanitario y vio que la amiga de Shizuru, después de mirarla sin saber qué decirle, fue detrás de ella.

Natsuki únicamente quedó de pie, exactamente igual que su primer día de clases: sin saber qué hacer y a dónde ir. La única diferencia era que sus otros dos amigos, Yuuichi y Mai –esta vez no la directora–, la abrazaron y le limpiaron las lágrimas que daban aviso de un insondable sufrimiento.

…

…

Podía verla desde la ventana de la sala, con mis manos en el alfeizar, rozando con mis dedos las macetas que lo adornaban. Se movía de un lado a otro, iba a una casa y salía de ella ligeramente sucia y entraba a otra para salir con una nueva mancha de victoria. Las mujeres le sonreían, extraviadas en sus ojos, deleitadas por la sonrisa que ella les dedicaba y les entraba la urgencia de buscar algo que compartir con ella: galletas, comida, agua, dinero. Algún recuerdo que quedara perenne en su memoria.

¿Qué era lo que me abstraía de ella? ¿El cabello azul, largo, sedoso y cuidado a pesar de los duros trabajos? ¿Su caminar portentoso, gallardo, altanero? ¿La sonrisa fácil, suelta, atractiva? ¿Sus ademanes? ¿Su holgada y bien disimulada feminidad?

¿Y si quería ser como ella?

 _Inaceptable._

Sentí la cercanía de mi padre, por su calor, por su aroma. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me abrazó con suavidad. Miró hacia donde yo y escuché un carraspeo que debió ser una suave risa.

– Me recuerdas a la pequeña Shizuru de 6 años.

– ¿Por? –cuestioné sin quitar mis ojos de los movimientos que ella realizaba.

– Te la pasabas siguiendo a Natsuki, parecía que la asechabas –me soltó para poder rascarse su incipiente barriga–. Recuerdo que cuando la veías en la sala dibujando, echabas a correr al cuarto para buscar un libro, no importaba que ya lo hubieras leído, y te sentabas cerca de ella a fingir que leías, con toda la intención de que ella dejara sus dibujos para que te preguntara qué hacías.

Intenté crear una imagen de mí a los 6 años acosando a una niña, no lo logré.

– ¿Éramos amigas?

– No lo creo –volvió a reírse–. Tú para ella eras como un sol que primero brillaba para iluminarle el camino y después le quemaba. Para ti, ella era un obstáculo a superar. Te la pasabas buscando la forma de pasar por encima de ella.

– No suena a algo que haría.

– Has crecido. Eso pasa, Shiz –sentí sus labios en mi cabeza–. Ahora anda, ve a decirle que la comida está lista.

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Claro! –extendió los brazos indignado–. Pensarás que estoy loco y me ordeno a mí mismo.

A veces yo lo hacía.

No.

Siempre lo hacía.

Salí de la casa para ir al último lugar al que ella se dirigió. Iba caminando lentamente, como no queriendo llegar. Sin embargo, lo hice. Y vi parte de sus piernas ocultas en el pantalón de mezclilla y sus botas de trabajo, pues era lo único que no se tragaba el enorme carro en el que se encontraba metida.

Con la espalda en la tierra, podía escuchar que tarareaba una canción; pude reconocerla porque era de los grupos que escuchaba mi padre cuando quería hacer homenaje a mi madre. Y en vez de oír la dulce voz de Morrissey en _The Smiths_ , la áspera de ella entonaba una de las estrofas de _Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want_.

– _So for once in my life, let me get what I want. Lord knows, it would be the first time ~_

– ¡Natsuki! –esa era la voz de Youko, una de las vecinas que tenía una pequeña criatura de unos cuantos meses.

Al verme en el exterior, su jovial alegría se desvaneció. Podría asegurar que, de encontrarse sola conmigo, hubiera tirado la bandeja con todo y vaso.

– Shizuru-san.

– ¿Shizuru? –esa fue la peliazul.

– Buenas tardes –saludé a la mujer con una sutil reverencia.

Vi salir a Natsuki de su escondite con manchas de grasa en la playera y una en la mejilla. Me sonrió desde el suelo y volteó a ver a la mujer. Se incorporó para quedar a nuestra altura.

– Natsuki, la limonada que te prometí –le comentó inhibida por mi presencia.

Ella le extendió la bandeja con la fría bebida. Vimos a Natsuki agarrar el vaso para tomárselo como si de agua se tratara, estirando el cuello, levantando el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que algunas gotas surcaran por su cuello hasta sus clavículas. Regresó el recipiente con un sonoro golpe en la bandeja y se pasó la mano por la boca para limpiarse el líquido sobrante. Eso sólo provocó que su mancha se extendiera por toda su boca, haciéndola parecer una barba mal pintada.

– Ahora regreso, voy por una toalla –de esa manera huyó Youko para reírse con soltura dentro de su casa.

Yo únicamente sonreía victoriosa. Quizá un poco burlona, pero sólo un poco.

– Mi padre me ha mandado a decirte que la comida está lista.

– Ya –se pasó una mano por el cuello, otra macha se sumó a su sucio cuerpo–. Lo que pasa es que debo dejar guapo a este muñeco –le dio palmaditas al auto–. Además…

– Yo la invité a comer, Shizuru-san, en recompensa al arduo trabajo –y la vecina volvió a hacer aparición–. Lamento robarte a tu amiga. También dile a Kazuya que me disculpe.

– Está bien, disculpe las molestias –hice una reverencia a la mujer. Di media vuelta y antes de retirarme, ladeé el rostro para aclarar un asunto–. Por cierto, ella no es mi amiga.

Lo último que escuché fueron los susurros de las dos y después las risas.

Regresé a casa para comer únicamente con mi padre, así como estábamos acostumbrados. Platicamos de algunos pormenores, me preguntó si tenía noticias sobre mi esposo –claramente no–, y me cuestionó sobre mi salud emocional, de vez en cuando lo hacía. Reímos, recordamos algunas cosas y después me fui a la habitación mientras él se quedaba en la sala viendo un partido de fútbol. Yo detestaba los deportes, de haber sido una película, probablemente hubiéramos hecho unas palomitas y estuviéramos los dos juntos viéndola.

Pero no. Estaba en mi habitación, de nuevo con aquella mochila y su lobo como únicos acompañantes. Pasado el morbo de saber que contenía la maleta, me dispuse a leer, consiguiéndolo en esta ocasión. Me encontraba tan concentrada en el modo en que el personaje principal maquinaba sus planes sobre la destrucción del espíritu de una mujer y la neutralización de su feminidad, que la irrupción de Natsuki me asustó.

– Para haberte asustado de esa manera, seguro estabas leyendo cochinadas –fue directamente a donde se encontraba su mochila, sin siquiera mirarme, pero sí riéndose de mí–. Sigue leyendo, no me prestes atención. A menos que verme te estimule más.

– ¿Te dicen la sinvergüenza?

– A veces, pero por razones divertidas… –volvió a reírse.

No dije nada. Me quedé viendo como sacaba ropa de su mochila, luego una toalla. Salió, supuse que se bañaría. En ese tiempo, en el que ella se bañaba y se cambiaba, aproveché para cenar y no tener que compartir el momento con Natsuki y mi padre hablando de un sinfín de cosas que yo no conocía, que no entendía. Me despedí de mi padre y regresé a la habitación.

Me acomodé dispuesta a otra noche de turbulencia y a un pesado sueño, pero esta vez quería tener razones. Con una sola lámpara encendida cerca del mueble de mi cama, volví a mi entretenida lectura, donde me vi reflejada en aquella joven cautivada por los conocimientos de un hombre que no la reconoce como una mujer, sino como una niña a la que debe enseñarle como caminar por los senderos de la vida.

Con la oscuridad casi inundando mi habitación, ella volvió a entrar después de algún tiempo que compartió con mi padre, otra vez bebiendo. Lo supe por el ligero aroma etílico que desprendía su cuerpo. Y con la vista en mi libro, pero con todos los demás sentidos atentos, expectantes a sus movimientos, pude escuchar como empezaba a desvestirse. Olí su torso recién descubierto ante la penumbra y la incapacidad de mi lámpara para alumbrar más allá de mi rededor. Y sentí el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, reacción del alcohol consumido, en mis brazos descubiertos.

Y la vi. Vi su platinada espalda y la negrura de su cabello tapando el reverso de su sostén. Ella buscaba algo en su mochila, sacó otra playera holgada y volvió el torso, encarándome.

– Te hacía leyendo.

Me sonrojé y rogué a cualquier deidad que impidiera ella lo notara.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

– Tienes buen gusto para la lencería –agregué con decoro, pretendiendo seguir con mi lectura.

– ¿Te sorprende?

Cerré mi libro, lo dejé en el pequeño mueble y la miré.

– A decir verdad, un poco.

– ¿Por? –se vistió la playera y se acercó a la litera dispuesta a subir, pero no sin antes recibir mi respuesta.

– Es… –me descubrí obnubilada–, es como esos regalos que están envueltos de manera fea, pero que al romper el papel, encuentras algo maravilloso, incluso lindo.

Ella se me quedó mirando, alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. La vi descalzarse y subir a su cama. Su pantalón salió volando desde arriba para caer encima de su mochila.

– Sigues siendo cruel conmigo –comentó, la cama rechinó, anunciando que estaba acomodándose para dormir.

– Yo me refería a tu vestimenta.

– Es lo que hay, Shizuru. Lo tomas o lo dejas –suspiró–. Siempre lo has dejado.

Ella se asomó por el borde de la cama, unos mechones de su cabello cayeron lo bastante cerca de mí. Alcé la mano para tocarlo y, en efecto, era sedoso como lo imaginé.

– Tú y yo… –continué con un poco de miedo–. ¿Qué éramos?

No quise voltear, estaba segura que me miraba con desconcierto.

– Creo que tu mente es muy imaginativa –su tono de voz me hizo voltear a verla. Pero ella ya se había recostado–. Yo viví aquí con mi madre cuando apenas tenía 5 años. Me hiciste llorar muchas veces.

– Natsuki… –su nombre en mis labios me gustaba.

– Poco importa –la escuché reír– ¿Sabes por qué?

Permanecí en silencio, esperando la respuesta. Y ella me interpretó y continuó:

– Porque sé que sufriste más que yo después de que me fui –volvió a suspirar–. Porque ese día saliste corriendo, llorando, para gritarme que lo sentías... Buenas noches, Shizuru.

No fueron sus palabras ni el dolor que me oprimía el pecho. Fue el insomnio que no me dejó dormir.

Qué ironía.

…

…

 **N/A: ¡Buenas a todos!**

 **La segunda entrega. De verdad me gustaría resolver las dudas que tienen, pero siento que cualquier información de más podría develar cosas que en su tiempo serán importantes en la historia. No quiero arruinarles la sorpresa jajajaja**

 **Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón, a todos aquellos que comentaron. Se han ganado un lugar en mi corazoncito.**

 **Y si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer. Y si está en ti comentar algo, harías feliz a esta humilde escritora :3**

 **De mi parte eso es todo. Cuídense.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!**


	3. La sombra de lo anhelado

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– 3 –**

 **La sombra de lo anhelado**

 **…**

Si tuviera que admitir alguna verdad, diría que pienso demasiado en mis antiguas parejas, no con amor o algún sentimiento de por medio, sino como recordatorio de la gradual y casi imperceptible pérdida de mis deseos amatorios.

Recuerdo que alguna vez Reito me dijo que el verdadero placer de un hombre se encuentra en la inocencia con la que procede una mujer, la sutileza de sus palabras y su actuar precario de pensamiento. A eso yo lo llamaría ingenuidad, pues cualquiera puede parecer inocente aún con la mente turbia.

¿Por qué recuerdo esas cosas? Porque él me había dicho que eso le gustaba de mí y se las había apañado para conseguir que me entregara a él totalmente, sólo para después confesarme que había perdido interés en mí y así dejarme. No me duele, ni me dolió en su momento. A decir verdad, después eso, mi vida se vio desfasada a días de un intermitente amor secreto con un hombre 8 años mayor que yo, quien me enseñó que en el amor siempre hay alguien que pierde. Eso mi padre no lo sabe, ni siquiera mi esposo.

Quizá ese caudal de pensamientos míos me había obligado a despertar cada 30 minutos después de cerrar los ojos ante mis fallidos intentos de conciliar el sueño. Me levanté siendo consciente de que Natsuki seguía dormida y salí de la casa.

En el patio trasero había una pequeña banca que mi padre había construido hace algunos años con la intención de ver cómo me perdía en el mar de árboles que lo adornaban; él sentándose, esperando mi regreso para limpiarme las hojas que juguetonas se habían posado en mis ropas y mi cabello. Siempre que ocupaba ese espacio, me daba la impresión que mi padre había dejado de esperarme incluso antes de que saliera del sinuoso lugar.

Algo que me gustaba de despertar antes que todos, era observar los exteriores casi muertos de mi casa salvo por el canto de algunas cigarras y el murmullo de la brisa matutina. Sentir el frío sobre mi aún cálido y amodorrado cuerpo, despertar ante aquella sensación. Mientras que en la intimidad de la oscuridad pensaba sobre situaciones que aún brillaban en mi mente.

Reito poseía una voz cálida, casi protectora. Su tacto era calculado y seguro. Recuerdo verlo andar, sonreír, escucharlo hablar y debatir. Y odiaba al viento que jugaba con su cabello, con su ropa, alzando su aroma hasta mi nariz, alterándome los nervios. Él era la estética masculina que no encontré en ningún otro hombre.

Cuando pienso en mis antiguas parejas, automáticamente dirijo mis pensamientos hacia lo erótico, sólo así soy consciente de que no he experimentado nada de lo que se me hubo prometido. El erotismo presume de ser sutil, de esconderse, de hallarse oculto de los demás y ser inesperado. Hay más sensualidad en dos personas desconocidas rozando sus manos al caminar, que en la imagen de dos cuerpos desnudos en el acto; porque, si lo pensamos detenidamente, nada de misterioso hay en dos cuerpos despojados de todo.

Creo que por esa razón la actividad sexual siempre me ha parecido un aspecto intrascendente en una relación de pareja. Y por eso mismo agradezco que los encuentros con mi marido no sean constantes y que no representen la experiencia irreductible, maravillosa e inolvidable que tanto venden.

Sin embargo, sigo esperando, cual adolescente, el momento en que el sutil tacto de las yemas de los dedos de alguien más me erice la piel. Y me avergüenza admitir que en la imagen de Natsuki encuentro la sombra de algo puramente erótico… por el simple hecho de hallarse oculto.

Tal vez aquello fuera el motivo por el que decidí llamar a mi esposo. No importaba la hora que fuera, pues él estaba del otro lado del mundo y seguramente era un buen momento para contactarlo. Después de un intento fallido y la segunda llamada enviada al buzón, supe, por mutuos acuerdos entre él y yo, que estaba ocupado. Suspiré y guardé mi celular.

Era consciente de que estaba por amanecer, el frío me lo advertía, pues mi cuerpo empezaba a aterirse. Sabía que tenía que moverme para calentarme, pero ver el paisaje casi boscoso de mi patio me helaba la mente. De repente el cielo se aclaró y mostró una imagen lastimera de mí ante el mundo, a mi público constituido por árboles y otros seres.

– Shizuru –pude escuchar.

Giré en dirección contraria a la que provenía la voz, con tal de mirar mi habitación, las luces seguían apagadas e incluso así ella estaba en la puerta trasera de la casa, esperando mi respuesta, una mirada a su presencia. La complací, levantándome del asiento y caminando en su dirección.

– Tu padre estaba preocupado –me le planté enfrente, la miré a los ojos–, temía que volvieras a escaparte.

 _¿Cómo sabía que un día intente escapar de casa?_

– Buenos días, Natsuki –saludé y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación.

– Buenas, Shizuru –alcancé a oír un saludo inseguro, un murmullo de confusión.

Entré a la recámara y me tumbé encima de mi cama. Está de más decir que en la habitación se encontraba impregnada la esencia de Natsuki. Y después de hacer berrinche con la almohada sirviendo de silenciador, me quedé profundamente dormida.

…

…

Shizuru se sentía positiva ante las vacaciones pues significaban dos cosas: primero, el tiempo necesario para sanar su herida social ante el desplante que le hizo a Natsuki; segundo, la recuperación de su cuarto, pues Saeko y su hija se iban de la casa para vivir en una que había sido desocupada.

No obstante, tenía sus desventajas. Tendría que seguir viendo a Natsuki y seguramente continuarían en la misma escuela y le obligarían a ayudarle con los deberes. Empero, eso ya quedaba dentro de las inmediaciones de su hogar, por lo que podría mantener sus relaciones con la peliazul casi de incognito.

Fue cosa de pocos días para darse cuenta de que nada sucedería como había predicho. Mientras su padre y Saeko movían todas las pertenencias de un lugar a otro, ella esperaba ver algún indicio de tristeza en aquellos iris esmeraldas, quizá un poco de remordimiento por lo que había sucedido. Pero se encontraba siendo ignorada en su propia casa, por una de sus inquilinas.

Poco importaba, estaba segura que en algún punto sus padres las obligarían a convivir. Sin embargo, aquello volvió a quedarse dentro de su imaginación como una certeza, sin convertirse en real.

Las vacaciones pasaron sin dificultades, volvían a ser ellos dos en una casa que empezaba a crecer gracias a los lentos pero leales ingresos de su padre. Además, estaban viendo entre todas las vecinas y él, la posibilidad de repintar las casas en esos días que tenían libres. Era en aquellas reuniones cuando Shizuru quedaba relegada por su altanera actitud ante los otros niños que habitaban en aquel lugar. Y extrañada, vio a Natsuki posicionarse con facilidad en aquel grupo. La castaña no lo sabía, pero todos aquellos niños tenían algo en común: habían sido mal vistos por ella.

Y de esa manera, por acuerdo de todos, volvieron a pintar las casas de verde menta.

Esos días Shizuru observaba desde la seguridad de sus aposentos como su padre pintaba las paredes de todas las casas en compañía de las inquilinas y a veces jugando con sus hijos. Miraba con un poco de recelo como su padre manchaba la cara de aquellos párvulos y como todas las mujeres veían en su progenitor el hombre que nunca encontraron en sus vidas.

Cuando tocó el momento de retocar su hogar, salió emocionada con la intención de ayudar en todo lo que se había negado en un principio, pero se encontró con que casi todas las mujeres estaban pintando el recinto, entre ellas Saeko y Natsuki. Trató de no prestarle atención al hecho de que se sentía temerosa de encontrarse enfrente de aquellas dos miradas verdes o de dar con la posibilidad de ser regañada por la mayor. Pero fue demasiado débil y echó a correr a su habitación para jurarse que cuando su padre volviera a pintar la casa, ella sería la primera en ayudarle.

Eso tampoco volvió a pasar.

El día en que regresaron a clases, también volvieron a la antigua rutina. Natsuki y Shizuru eran encaminadas a la escuela por sus respectivos progenitores, pero a diferencia de lo que pudo pensar la castaña, ni su padre, ni Saeko, las obligaron a tomarse de las manos.

Las primeras veces al entrar, Shizuru sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, pues tenía la esperanza de que la menor volviera a sus vanos intentos de retenerla. No sucedió. La peliazul se fue directamente a su salón, sin siquiera despedirse. Y al salir para regresar a casa, la castaña se encontró sola haciendo los deberes. Su antigua rutina fue sustituida por aquella.

Y así fue como pasó su tercer año en la primaria. También, gracias a ello, la imagen de lo que sucedió se vio borrada por su siempre buen proceder, por su actitud cálida y solidaria. Shizuru volvía a estar posicionada entre los favoritos de maestros y compañeros. Mas sólo ella era consciente de que había un espacio en blanco, algo que se le antojaba como una pelota inflada que con mucho trabajo ocultaba debajo del agua. Ella lo sabía, algún día tendría que salir a flote, casi disparada y brillaría como nada lo había hecho, pues en el mar azul siempre resalta la boya roja.

– Bubuzuke, Kuga está en la puerta.

Esa fue la primera ocasión, después de mucho tiempo, que la halló mirándola. No había sonrisa, no aquella que tanto les dedicaba a sus amigos Mai y Yuuichi. Tampoco el ceño fruncido de su amiga Haruka, ni mucho menos la inocencia o la timidez de su primer año. Era únicamente Natsuki esperando a que ella terminara la limpieza del salón para salir y regresar a casa juntas. Se sintió culpable porque cuando a la peliazul le tocaba hacer el aseo de su aula, ella regresaba a casa con su padre, sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de esperarla.

– ¿Está molestándote de nuevo? –preguntó la rubia con inocencia y sin disimularlo o intención de ocultarlo de la menor.

– Claro que no…

– Ah, porque si fuera eso, ten por seguro que yo podría defenderte.

– Haruka –cuando vio a Natsuki fruncir el ceño, otro peso de culpa se le fue a la espalda–, baja la voz.

– ¿Por qué? –Le recriminó confundida–. Ella te hizo llorar.

– No –negó, dando por terminada la plática, impidiendo que la rubia siguiera comentando cualquier cosa de aquello.

Al salir del salón, la encontró recargada en la pared. Ella le miró el rostro con expresión neutra, bajó la vista y vio la pálida mano de la peliazul extendida. Era una invitación para tomar la suya.

Esa tarde se fueron juntas, separadas por sus padres, claro, pero juntas. Y Natsuki la miraba de lejos e intentaba sonreírle de manera sutil. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido perdonada?

No.

Desde aquel extraño día, casi terminando el tercer año de la primaria, la peliazul volvió a pasar por la casa de Shizuru para hacer los deberes a su lado. Era una extraña convivencia silenciosa, donde ninguna se preguntaba sobre lo que hacía y ninguna ofrecía su ayuda en caso de dudas. Y en silencio, tal y como llegaba, la pequeña Natsuki se iba.

Las vacaciones volvieron a presentarse y con ellas un alejamiento gradual, en donde Shizuru observaba desde la ventana de su sala, como la peliazul corría en el patio, con su madre vigilándola o con los demás niños como compañeros de juego. Y ella anhelaba acercarse, quizá correr detrás de ella e intentar alcanzarla, pero prefería ser observadora pasiva en vez de dar un paso en falso a un terreno minado.

La observaba.

Cuarto año de primaria. Natsuki volvió a distanciarse y a Shizuru sólo le quedaba la alternativa de verla a lo lejos, a consciencia de que en algún instante ella voltearía y le miraría con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, quizá reprobatorios, furiosos o, como en sus más profundos deseos, amistosos. Y estaba dispuesta a no apartar la mirada, dejaría de ser cobarde. Pero la peliazul únicamente les sonreía a sus amigos y cuando de pura casualidad volteaba a donde ella se encontraba, sin reacción alguna, seguía con lo suyo.

La buscaba.

Quinto año de primaria. Se vio envuelta en una relación a base de silencios. Apenas lo notaba, hacía poco que lo disfrutaba: podía ser la persona que quisiera en la escuela y volver a andar por _su_ casa, por _su_ patio, con _su_ padre, a _sus_ anchas. Natsuki se volvía una sombra imaginaria en su vida. Una que le perseguía. Una que ella se encargaba de buscar, que se las ingeniaba para encontrar, para dar con la mirada esmeralda que le sonreía en silencio, que le compartía secretos en sueños y le abrazaba en la somnolencia. Entonces fue consciente de que la extrañaba. Y no sólo eso, de que la quería de regreso en su vida, no para hacerle difícil la convivencia, sino para pedirle perdón, quizá iniciar desde cero y compartir todo aquello que en un principio le negó.

Cedió y se acercó.

Sexto año de primaria. El último, sin retorno, para ir directamente a la secundaria y no verla en algún tiempo, cosa de horarios, cosa de edades. Pero Shizuru no quería sólo irse así sin más. Quería explicarse, ganar simpatía y así tal vez se haría merecedora de aquella primera e inocente sonrisa que le dedicó el día que se cayó a su causa. Y seguía cayendo sin saberlo.

Si era necesario, para lograrlo jugaría sucio. Por ello empezó a tomarla de la mano y fue su turno de retenerla para hablarle de cosas intrascendentes. Y la esperó también, todo con tal de decirle que le ayudaría con los deberes, que le explicaría todo aquello que no entendiera y le corregiría todo lo que estuviera mal. La invitó a _su_ casa, a _su_ cuarto, a _su_ patio y le compartió a _su_ padre.

Sin embargo, en algún punto de aquellos años de crecimiento emocional e intelectual, Natsuki la rebasó sin remedio. Ella se acercaba a la castaña siendo consciente del nerviosismo de su cuerpo, de la tensión y su poca habilidad mental para articular algo coherente. Incluso se rió de ella –no con ella, como pensó Shizuru en su momento– cuando sin querer le dijo que Haruka le decía Bubuzuke porque su padre siempre le mandaba té verde y arroz aparte y que su estómago era el plato en el que se mezclaba todo.

Por eso mismo le permitió el escrutinio a su vida y el paulatino acercamiento que realizaba. O al menos eso intentaba. Natsuki lo sabía, en algún momento ella también debería dar el paso, pero no estaba segura si sería para tomarla de la mano y darle el ansiado perdón, o para detenerla definitivamente. Así que fue su turno de observarla, de escucharla y de dejarla explicarse. Y entre todo aquella menudencia de su tiempo compartido, descubrió algo que le molestó. Shizuru era linda y gentil, pero sólo cuando no había más testigos que ella.

Y descubrió el placer de verla ser cuando nadie estaba de juez.

Los días que le tocaba limpieza, iba a su salón únicamente para observar sus movimientos, el cómo recogía la basura o lavaba los vidrios. Le gustaba esa imagen de Shizuru plagada de banalidad, cuando de manera imperceptible, en la tranquilidad de su día a día, se permitía ser lo que realmente era y no la niña mimada de papá, no la amiga de todos, no la alumna ejemplar.

Un día no pudo evitar pasar a su salón, porque le gustaba ver la reacción de la castaña cuando la iniciativa era suya, el ligero sonrojo que se dibujaba en sus mejillas y la apremiante flaqueza de su soberbia. Porque, en pocas palabras, le gustaba Shizuru.

Esa vez, la castaña se encontraba sola, su compañero se había retirado antes y como buena amiga ella le había dicho que lo terminaría. Estaban a casi nada de salir de vacaciones y de que ella pasara de una chica de primaria a una de secundaria. Su cuerpo también era la evidencia de ese crecimiento. Era sutil, pero ahí estaba la certeza.

Shizuru volteó al escuchar los pasos. Sabía que no se encontraba sola y al ver a la peliazul su corazón se alteró y empezó a dolerle cuando fue consciente de que Natsuki se acercaba a ella. Por alguna extraña razón, la peliazul la tomó por las muñecas con una delicadeza que la obligó a soltar el recogedor y la escoba, para quedarse estática siendo prisionera del agarre de otro cuerpo.

– ¿Natsuki? –preguntó confundida, la peliazul nunca había osado acercarse tanto.

– ¿Me odias, Shizuru?

– No –el agarre en sus muñecas se intensificó, una mueca de dolor asomó en su rostro–. Natsuki, me estás lastimando.

Entonces sintió la fuerza de la peliazul sobre su cuerpo, no sólo era el agarre de sus muñecas, sino la pesadez de su persona. Retrocedió hasta dar con uno de los pupitres y recargó sus codos en la mesa. Pero Natsuki la tenía tomada por las muñecas y levantó sus brazos para quitarle ese apoyo. Su espalda dio contra el tablero de madera. Le soltó las muñecas y posó sus manos en las orillas de la mesa, aferrándose a ella.

– ¿Te caigo mal? –le preguntó sin emoción.

– No, Natsuki… vamos –intentó quitársela de encima, con ambas manos empujándola por los hombros–. Me estás asustando.

– Dime qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando me ves –acercó su frente a la de la castaña.

Shizuru ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había dejado de forcejear con la peliazul, sus brazos habían caído lánguidos desde los hombros de la menor.

– Dime, Shizuru.

No contestó, intentó regularizar su respiración.

– ¿Te doy asco?

Los ojos carmesí volvieron a mostrarse, aún con el rostro ligeramente inclinado, dirigió la vista a su compañera. Natsuki le devolvía la mirada, una llena de tristeza. Shizuru alzó las manos con la intención de acariciarle el sentimiento, pero la peliazul las alejó con un manotazo.

– Dime qué piensas de mí.

– Basta, Nat… –una sutil cachetada la había silenciado.

– ¡Dilo!

– Natsu… –otra cachetada con más fuerza impregnada.

Guardó silencio y la miró de frente, parecía molesta. Cuando vio que Natsuki volvía a levantar la mano, presintiendo otra cachetada, intentó zafarse, pero de nuevo falló. Ahora con sus pies hacía malabares, se contorsionaba, se retorcía debajo de la figura de menor que en algún punto había adquirido más fuerza que ella. Quizá fuera debido a sus buenas notas en educación física.

Una bofetada, que terminó siendo caricia, la hizo detenerse. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que a Shizuru le parecieron eternos. Parecía que Natsuki estaba por decir algo más y, mientras ella buscaba las palabras exactas, la castaña encontró un punto débil en su posición para soltarle una patada en el estómago. La peliazul retrocedió, se agarró con fuerza del pupitre que estaba detrás suyo para recuperar el equilibrio, pero la mayor volvió a darle con los pies, haciéndola arrastrar la banca y logrando que cayera con ella al suelo.

Shizuru hiperventilaba ante la adrenalina de no saber si correr o ayudarla a levantarse, pero le bastó ver que Natsuki se reanimaba y se erguía con los codos en el suelo para reaccionar. Se abalanzó sobre ella, aprisionándola con el cuerpo, con su peso en el estómago de la peliazul y empezó con su revancha. Le soltó golpes a diestra y siniestra, alguno le dio en la ceja, otro en la nariz, pocos en los labios y la fuerza le flaqueó cuando Natsuki interceptó sus brazos. La impotencia de seguir defendiéndose le zozobró hasta alcanzar el llanto.

– Déjame en paz… –sollozó.

– ¿Eso quieres?

El llanto le nubló la vista y no fue testigo de algo más que de sus ganas de huir. Tampoco vio el hilo de sangre que bajaba de la nariz de la peliazul.

– Sí… –fue liberada.

Ella se levantó, pero la primera en salir del lugar fue Natsuki. Shizuru se quedó a llorar en el salón vacío, desamparada por su más reciente ausencia.

Había sido absuelta de todos sus errores.

…

…

Me levanté ya descansada, desayuné sola y me metí a bañar. En ningún momento pude ver a mi padre o a Natsuki. De hecho, el lugar estaba ligeramente apagado a pesar de ser apenas las once de la mañana. En vista de mi soledad, cosa que no me perturbaba pues estaba acostumbrada a estos repentinos momentos de abandono, me dispuse a hacer la única actividad en la que podía ayudar a mi padre: jardinería.

Tanta fue la emoción que sentí en la secundaria cuando descubrí mi buena mano para con las flores y plantas que incluso, días después, mi padre me había comprado prendas especiales para trabajar en casa. Claro, los primeros intentos fueron un desastre, pero ahora podía considerarse que mi trabajo era decente.

Así que me puse el peto de protección sobre una blusa vieja que ocupaba para esas ocasiones, las botas de piel impermeable y en las manos me llevé un sombrero de paja que había comprado.

Bajé al sótano para llevar un pequeño saco de tela donde guardaba mis herramientas y mis guantes de seguridad. Después salí al patio trasero y di una rápida inspección para ver qué podía hacer. Lo primero sería verificar la salud de las plantas, quitar las malas hierbas y, en dado caso, tratar las enfermedades. Luego podaría algunos árboles, recortaría un poco el pasto y finalizaría levantando la basura.

Me puse el sombrero, vestí los guantes y empecé con las flores y pequeños arbustos que estaban rayanos a la puerta. Así recorrí, una por una, el pequeño espacio que era mi patio trasero, sin llegar al área de árboles que estaba más lejano. Me encontraba casi enfrente de la puerta que daba a la casa, ya había quitado la maleza y los bichos de la mitad de las flores, cuando de repente escuché un chiflido.

– Uf. ¡Qué buena vista!

Cabe mencionar que estaba agachada y cualquiera que saliera por la puerta al patio, lo primero que vería sería mi trasero. Me senté sobre mis piernas y me volteé para verla. Mi padre estaba detrás de ella y tenía una mano sobre la boca, evitando que la risa le saliera disparada al aire. Le miré con reproche y se tensó.

– ¡Voy por el dinero! –huyó al interior de la casa.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le regresé la pregunta que me hizo en la noche.

– ¡Claro! –me sonrió.

De nuevo mi cuerpo me traicionaba, la sangre me subió al rostro y solamente pude continuar con mi labor dándole la espalda. Escuché que se acercaba a mí y sentí un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

– ¿Tú has hecho todo esto? –giré un poco para verla de pie, con las manos en las caderas, escudriñando el lugar.

– Sí.

– Es lindo –declaró, como si quisiera hacerme consciente de ello–. Aunque podría ser mucho mejor.

– ¿Ah, sí? –pregunté con ironía.

– Todo puede mejorar –me miró y sonrió socarronamente–. Podrías acomodar las flores por color, o darle una especie de paisaje diferente y que deje de parecer una masa abigarrada. También podrías crear senderos de piedras, darle un espacio especial a los arbustos e incluso darles forma.

– ¿Forma de qué?

– De lo que quieras –se encogió de hombros–. Pero que no sea nada indecente.

– ¿Qué te piensas de mí?

– No quieres saber, Shizuru –se rió y se fue hacia la puerta. La vi detenerse en el umbral y agarrarse de las jambas para voltear–. Sé que esto te gustará, pintaremos las casas en estos días. Kazuya quiere que escojas el color.

Ella me dejó sola en el patio y en ese instante supe que quería mi casa azul.

Me apresuré con las plantas, pues quería asegurarme de que el color de la fachada de la casa fuera el que yo eligiera. Y no sólo eso, sino que quería estar al frente de todo aquello, quería tener una brocha o un rodillo en las manos y mancharme la ropa para presumir que había pintado mi hogar, como desde hace mucho tiempo lo quería hacer.

No tardé mucho en terminar con aquello y en salir disparada a mi cuarto para cambiarme el peto de trabajo por uno de mezclilla y las botas por unas zapatillas deportivas. Busqué ansiosa a mi padre y lo vi reunido con todas aquellas mujeres, unas que habían envejecido con él y otras que recientemente se habían unido a esta extraña familia.

Todas me conocían, incluso los niños, aunque no tenían una imagen clara de mí, pero eran amables conmigo. Por lo que en cuanto mi padre dijo que yo sería quien escogería el color y al anunciar que quería que fuera azul, todas se miraron unas a otras, sonrieron como si fueran cómplices de alguna situación que yo desconocía y asintieron.

Así, mientras Natsuki iba en el carro junto con algunas vecinas a comprar los litros de pintura necesarios, yo me quedé con mi padre a acomodar algunas cosas para dejar todo listo una vez que regresaran.

– Apuesto a que lo estabas esperando –me comentó mi padre mientras ponía un poco de periódico en el pasto de la casa de Youko.

– Un poco –agregué sonriéndole y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo.

– Por cierto, tu esposo marcó mientras estabas dormida.

– ¿Qué dijo?

– Que lo perdones por no contestar, pero que estaba en junta –no volteó a verme, sino que agarró otro periódico y empezó a tapizar lo que faltaba–. Y que regresa mañana por la tarde.

– ¿Mañana? –Me quedé pensando– ¿Y Natsuki?

– Ya le comenté –se levantó y se limpió los restos de césped que se pegaron a su pantalón–. Me dijo que se va pasado mañana, que de ser necesario dormiría en el sillón.

– Habrá que quitar la litera mañana –agregué ante el recuerdo de mi marido golpeándose la cabeza.

– Sí –me ayudó a levantarme–. Espero que al menos se digne a ayudarnos con el retoque de la casa.

Le sonreí. Él y yo lo sabíamos, eso no pasaría. Llegaría cansado y lo único que haría sería dormir para recuperar fuerzas y poder regresar a trabajar.

Natsuki había regresado con Midori, Youko y Yukariko, las mujeres más jóvenes del lugar, traían los botes de pintura que en efecto era azul. Azul cielo y azul rey. Aparte, habían comprado un bote de pintura blanca. Lo bajaron todo y empezaron a disponer de distintas cubetas en las cuales mezclar un poco de agua con la pintura, o hacer distintas tonalidades con ayuda del blanco. Después repartieron las brochas y los rodillos. Seríamos 5 trabajando, además de los niños y las mujeres que salían a hablar con mi padre cuando tocaba el turno de retocar su hogar, haciendo peticiones como pintar la mitad con un color y la otra de otro, o adornar los alféizares de sus ventanas.

Yo observaba el modo en que interactuaba Natsuki con las demás mujeres, sobre todo con Midori. Parecía que tenían una amistad que había sido forjada hacía años y no hace unos días. Jugaban y se sonreían, se pintaban la ropa y partes del cuerpo con toda deliberación y alevosía, mientras Youko regañaba a la pelirroja por su actitud infantil. Entonces ella también salía con manchas en su vestimenta por interponerse entre ellas dos. Entre tanto, mi padre y Yukariko estaban en una orilla observando el conflicto.

Únicamente podía sonreír ante tanto despliegue de diversión y felicidad, incluso estando sobre una escalera metálica, intentando pintar el borde de una de las casas. Y pensar que eso estaría así únicamente por otro par de días y que mi esposo regresaría mañana. Me abrumaba el paso tiempo. Me abatía la niebla de mis recuerdos.

Entonces sentí que el mundo me tembló y fue muy tarde cuando quise reaccionar. Midori había chocado contra la escalera y mientras caía escuché el grito de Yukariko que alertó a todos de que me encontraba en el suelo. Mi padre se acercó a mí, me revisó a consciencia, buscando alguna herida, pero la verdad es que lo único que me dolía era la consciencia de mi verdad: recordaba muy poco pero sentía a Natsuki como una constante en mi vida, ella me aceptaba con naturalidad.

Me sentaron entre todos, deteniendo su trabajo, esperando el diagnostico mientras Youko me revisaba pues ella era doctora. Volteó y alzó un pulgar para la tranquilidad de los presentes.

– Sólo se torció el tobillo, hay que darle una sobada y dejarla descansar mañana –todos suspiraron–. Después estará como nueva... o sea, tendrá repentinos dolores y no podrá caminar mucho, pero se le pasará.

Se miraron unos a otros. Yo me sentía como niña pequeña que había sido castigada, privándome de pintar mi casa, de acompañar a mi padre y de divertirme. Estaba condenada al aburrimiento y la rutina.

– Yo la llevaré a la casa –Natsuki como siempre, ofreciéndose para hacer el trabajo.

– Estoy bien –estaba por levantarme cuando Youko me detuvo.

– Eso no –se cruzó de brazos y me miró con desaprobación–. Como doctor no puedo permitir que sigas laborando. Te recetaré antibióticos y dos días de reposo.

– No es necesario, no trabajo –la miré.

– Por eso.

Me miró con intensidad y entonces entendí a qué se refería. Suspiré y mi ánimo languideció.

– ¿Puedes andar con un pie? –preguntó la peliazul que se había acercado a mí y se había agachado.

– Eso creo.

– Si quieres yo la llevo, Nat –mi amable y caballeroso padre.

– No, señor. Quédate con estas mujeres a cumplir la promesa de retocar sus casas.

– ¿Segura que puedes?

– Sí –sonrió, como burlándose de algún pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

Me tomó del brazo y lo posó sobre sus hombros.

– Agárrate fuerte y apóyate en mí –me sonrió, lista para realizar su tarea.

Cuando me levantó, fui consciente del dolor que circulaba por mi pie derecho. Tuve que alzarlo y dar pequeños brincos para andar lentamente teniendo de apoyo a Natsuki. Mientras nos alejamos, se volvieron a escuchar las risas y algunos silbidos que, estaba segura, provenían de los labios de Midori.

– ¿Quieres que te cargue? –me preguntó una vez que estuvimos bastante lejos de los demás.

– No, estoy bien –agregué, haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo que me suponía brincar en un solo pie.

– Digo –carraspeó–. Si Dhuran pesa como unos 27 kilos y lo aguanto, nada me va a costar cargar casi el doble.

– Guarda silencio –reñí, estando segura que me volví a sonrojar.

Llegamos a casa y me depositó con suavidad en el borde de mi cama. Ella se encaminó a su mochila y empezó a buscar algo en su interior.

– Quítate el overol –me ordenó, todavía dándome la espalda.

– ¿Perdón?

– No te haré nada, sólo te voy a vendar el pie –sacó una botella de su mochila con una especie de líquido amarillo con plantas dentro y después un par de vendas– Y te voy a sobar.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo juro –se volteó y levantó una mano mientras al otra se la llevaba al pecho–. Si te sientes manoseada, me das una patada.

Era una imagen curiosa la de aquella chica haciendo un juramento mientras gran parte de su cara, sus brazos y ropa estaban pintados de azul. Natsuki el ser azul.

Me encogí de hombros y empecé a desvestirme, zafé los botones que mantenían los tirantes sujetos al pechero y me liberé de la parte superior. Al momento de querer descalzarme, sentí dolor en mi pie derecho, traté de ignorarlo, pero al quitarme el zapato vi la hinchazón de mi tobillo. Suspiré. Tendría que hacer toda clase de hazañas para salir de la prenda sin lastimarme.

– Déjame ayudarte.

La peliazul se me acercó, con las vendas y la botella en sus manos. Dejó aquello en el suelo y tomó el peto por la parte baja del pantalón, deslizándolo con suavidad para no lastimarme. Ese era el momento en que me arrepentía de haberme decidido por vestir con una prenda de una sola pieza en vez de un pantalón deportivo, holgado, fácil de levantar de la bota.

Mis piernas estaban expuestas ante sus ojos esmeraldas, pero parecía estar pendiente de la herida y no de todo lo demás. Se sentó en la cama y levantó mi pierna para ponerla en su regazó. Abrió la botella que desprendió un extrañó olor, mojó un pequeño trapo y empezó a untarme del líquido amarillo sobre la hinchazón. En un principio me dolió, pero en seguida se me pasó. Me sentía adormilada.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso? –pregunté, señalándole la botella.

– Alcohol con marihuana –me contestó esta vez dedicándose a sobarme el tobillo con sus pulgares.

 _Ah._

Cerré los ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar de la ausencia del dolor. De repente, la lucidez llegó a mí como un balde de agua fría.

– ¿Dijiste marihuana? –me moví, tratando de alejar mi pie de su regazo.

– Sí, Shizuru –me tomó la pierna con fuerza, evitando que escapara de sus garras–. Yamada, mi viejo, lo preparaba cuando tenía dolores en la espalda debido a las pesadas cargas que le tocaban en el almacén. Antes de irme me dio una botella para que no sufriera de fuertes dolores a causa del trabajo.

Intenté zafarme, pero, o era que mi cerebro no reaccionaba o acaso de verdad Natsuki poseía demasiada fuerza en sus manos.

– No ganarás esta vez, Shizuru –me miró y volvió a sonreír–. Aparte puede que te lastime y quedes peor si te mueves y toco un nervio que no. Serás Shizuru "la coja". Pero... entre más coja mejor, ¿no?

– Todo lo que sale de tu boca suena sucio –le espeté, llevándome las manos al rostro.

Cedí y ella pasó sus manos de mi rodilla hasta el tobillo. No sentía casi nada del lado de mi herida, pues estaba adormecía, pero sí que sentí su tacto de la rodilla hasta la espinilla. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, desde la parte baja hasta morir con intensidad en mi nuca. La piel de mis brazos se había erizado. Recargué mi cabeza en la pared y traté de evadir todos los pensamientos que abordaron mi cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, sentí una suave palmada en mi pierna, mi pie había sido vendado con pulcritud.

– Casi no lo logró –vi que cerraba las manos en puños y las abría, queriendo recuperar la sensibilidad en ellas–. Ahora debo ir a ayudarle a tu padre. No te muevas, regresaré por ti.

Y se fue. Dejándome con una parte de mi cuerpo entumecida, la otra sensible, mientras en mi cabeza se libraba una batalla entre mi rectitud y la vehemencia de un deseo mudo e indescifrable.

Obviamente, ella no regresó hasta entrada la noche. Y claro, no fue a por mí, sino por el descanso que con arduo trabajo había ganado.

 **...**

 **...**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Tercera entrega!**

 **Lamento la demora, este capítulo me costó un poco más que los dos pasados.**

 **Sigo en la competencia pero ahora si veo a mi barco hundirse jajajaja y lo digo con todo el optimismo del mundo xD**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellas personitas que comentaron y que siguen en esta historia conmigo :D**

 **Ahora, sólo como petición, comenten este capítulo aunque sea para decirme que deje de escribir basura :v (creo que también cuenta, mientras sea review jajajajaja)**

 **Sin más...**

 **Hasta la próxima queridos lectores y gracias por el apoyo brindado :3**

 **Cuídense ~**


End file.
